


Ghostly Kisses

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Extra Treat, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, Haunting, Kissing, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: The sweetness of a spectral romance...





	Ghostly Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



It was a strange sensation, knowing that someone from beyond the grave had kissed me.

I felt a whoosh of cold air and then the tender touch of phantom lips on mine, light as a butterfly.

A scent of jasmine seemed to fill the room for a few brief moments, and I heard the sound of a gentle sigh, although I saw no one.

It had to be her – the aroma of flowers brought to mind the portrait in the hall and the sprig of small white blossoms in the woman’s hair.

I whispered her name, hoping she would stay.


End file.
